This Strange Thing Called Life
by CrazyTacosEatK2
Summary: Hey, CrazyTacosEatK2, formally DarkSweets13' here to say, REVISIONS HAVE BEEN MADE! So if you have read this before plz read it again, cuz I have made some changes. I think it is better now. Not so squishy. Read inside for summary chap 3. oh yeah ZaDr -Kz
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Invader Zim, for I am not that cool. Yes, this is a ZADR. The rating is high because what is to come. I really hope you like this clichéd story, but I like it. I know that I have this one posted already but I wanted to make some revisions. It was too squishy and gothy. Not really me. So here is the revision. Hope you all enjoy.

K2

p.s. I changed my name, cuz that was also too squishy. I like this one better. It is also my deviant art account name, my youtube name is Crazytacoeathomework ( I might change that too.) But enough of my rambling lets get this train wreck rolling. Oh and read the second chapter revision, it is going to be way better, less "okay Zim your banished" and yes less squishy. I like the word squishy. XDfavorite face.

Chapter 1- Insane Paranormal Freak called Dib:

Dib now age 16, sat on his bed, thinking of nothing in particular. Explosions from his father, Professor Membrane's lab in the basement rang through the house. He heard some screaming from the heavy metal rock music blasting from Gaz's room. His room played the tunes of Blue October, Three Days Grace, and other random bands dowloaded from Fimewire. The room was dark from the lack of light, but the superfluous covered walls, black bedspread, black carpet, and curtains did not help the matter that would probably kill most people. However, Dib was not "most people" nor was he like "most people. Dib found black was peaceful and quiet, he was able to think without all the noise of the world, he was without care when surrounded by the melodious color. He was able to think; no one could hear him talking to himself, or singing rock songs. He had installed soundproof walls for this specific purpose, and so nobody could hear him. He sat there in the early morning, in a silent stupor letting the words of suicide and depression sway through his body.

_Into the Ocean end it all; into the ocean end it all._

The words seemed to fit his predicament. He had programmed his computer to pick up his mood and play songs, it comprised of less effort. While in this stupor, one thought ran constantly through his mind, like a steady stream of water. Seven long pitiful years these thoughts had been cramming his mind with hatred. He still remembered the first time he had ever set eyes on the "normal human with no nose, no ears, and a "skin condition", Dib had tried to get the world to recognize the alien, but he just ostracized himself in the process. Maybe screaming and shouting in front of the whole class was not the best idea. Everybody already thought he was insane with his theories on Bigfoot, the loch ness monster, the yeti, and aliens. He just proved it to the class that day, that day Zim showed up in that pathetic human disguise claiming to have a skin condition, and the green dog, which was really a dysfunctional robot named Gir in disguise.

From that day, Zim always occupied Dib's thoughts. From that day, he swore that he would stop Zim in his quest to destroy the human race. Five years of being shunned by the human race, he was trying to protect. Five years he had been harboring feelings that he thought insane even to him. "It has been a really long five years," he stated aloud. He was used to talking to himself, what else was he supposed to do, he had no friends, his sister ignored him, and his dad saw them maybe twice a month, if they were lucky. Dib had foiled Zim so many times, but he always felt he was the one being duped. Owing the fact he accepted his defeats, Zim simply ignores them or creates new ones.

Thus was the curse of being an outcast in the endeavor to save the human race by an obscured foe, hidden in plain sight. Dib sighed and stepped out of bed and changed into his outfit and his long black trench coat to go to Skool. Dib looked in the full-length mirror, to make sure he did not look to much worse, and saw a tall pale, raven scythe haired teenager, with big glasses, and large honey hazel eyes. He had started pulling his long hair into a ponytail. As he went downstairs and met Gaz was at the door attached to her _Game Slave 6_, and briefly looked up and said, "Dib get your ass moving we are going to be late." They left and walked on the sidewalk to the hell of Skool. They arrived outside the same old skool grounds since fifth grade (they are in 12th Grade now). He saw the one thing he despised more than anything else in life, even Super Toast (ow so sue me. It is late).

The tall green Alien called Zim.

Me: I really hoped you all liked it, and I hope there were not too many mistakes. My editor would not like this story, so I pardoned her from it. Please review, I do not mind flamers, so flame away. In fact, I find them funny, my candy canes like to munch on them. If you hate my story so much then why are you reading it? If there are any suggestions, please let me know. I will respect, and listen to them. Thank you much for the comments. Hope you enjoyed the not so revised revision. Wow this chapter is really short.

K2


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everybody, CrazyTaco here, I lied about the revisions to chapter 2, I got messed up the major revisions happen later on. I hope you did not expect too much. Don't worry I will leave the angst chapter ( I believe it is chapter 5, but I am not sure.)

I do not own Invader Zim.

Adrian- Are you ever sure?

K2- Yes...No...Maybe...Shut up.

Riley- K2, have you finished even writing the last chapter?

K2- I have the cough idea cough finished.

Riley- SHOULD'NT you be working on that.

K2- I have to fix all the other chapters before finishing that one. Plus, I am kind of stuck.

Riley- Well Adrian and I will help.

Adrian, suddenly brought into the conversation- What I am not doing anything that requires work, make Tabitha do it.

K2- I sob can't sob.

Adrian- Fine stop sniveling, I will help you.

K2, cured of sobbing-YAY!! but first I have to close this, and finish fixing the other chapters or I will spontaneously combust again.

Adrian- fine, I will be right here flinging darts at Drew Trumbell's picture.

K2- Where did you get that?

Adrian- You dont wanna know.

K2 and Riley- o.0

Tabitha- Anyway, on with the chapter.

Audience/readers- FINALLY!!

K2- giggle

Chapter 2- The Green Kid with a Skin Condition called Zim:

Zim looked out the window to his "inconspicuous" home in the small suburbs. His small dysfunctional SIR robot called Gir awakened from his sleep mode and immediately began to babble incoherently to anything, this happened to be a small lamp in Zim's underground base.

"HEEEEELLOOO, I love you lighty up thingy, you are so funny," said the small silver robot with large headlight turquoise cyan eyes, the robot then turned to Zim, "HIIII Master, how are you today. Would you like some waffles, I would like some waffles, with soap, I like soap, and I like tacos too. Yeah, tacos."

Gir was supposed to be the invader's standard information retrieval unit, but Gir was a malfunctioned robot. Still Zim had to admit he kept life on this pathetic backwater planet interesting. He remembered one when Gir had switched minds with the house and the whole taco thing. "I AM ZIM, HATER OF EVERYTHING, AND SOON TO BE RULER OF THIS PATHETIC CESS POOL THEY CALL EARTH," he knew he was shouting and in the jail the humans call Skool, and everybody usually ignored him except for the earth scum Dib-stink. He went upstairs through the toilet in his kitchen from his base, changed into his Irken Invader uniform, for just a moment he gazed at himself in the mirror; he was tall, maybe taller than the tallest. He had pale emerald skin sensitive to the filth the earthlings called water, and Dib had used that against him since his first experience with rain back in fifth grade. How long has that been? Seven years, had he really been on this planet that whole time. Of course seven years was like a week for an Irken who aged slower, due to the fact that they were somewhat mechanical. Zim sighed and took out his plain earthly contacts, and stared at his scarlet ruby eyes, he hated to hide them behind the pathetic earth disguise. Still gazing at his lengthy form, his form was not unlike the form of the worm earth baby Dib. Zim's wiry black wig, which hid his antennae was getting to be useless, he had not revealed his true form to anybody, but the human Dib and his sister Gaz. He shook his head and Gir put waffles on a plate in front of him. The waffles were a light reddish color with little blue things in them.

"Their blueberry and strawberry waffles. Eat them master, they are DELICOUS," screamed Gir in his obnoxious squeaky voice. Zim replied, "Not now Gir I have to get to SKOOL." Gir then proceeded to scream loudly, his robotic tongue flailing. "Okay, okay Gir; I will have but one waffle." Do we really have to do this every morning, Zim pondered "YEAH, I like tacos," shouted Gir and ran out of the room with a giant rubber pig. Zim heard Gir shout in the background, "I LOVE THIS PIG." Zim chuckled to himself, and went out to the graying outdoors of the planet. Zim looked at the sky and sighed today was not his day; the waffles tasted like soap, and after two days of plotting his latest plot, he would have to deal with Dib. Oh, how he hated that Dib-creep. He had gotten the best of him last Friday though. He laughed manically down the street. (hey he is still Zim.) He walked down the lonely silent sidewalk to Skool. When he reached the tall brick building, he felt something hit him, and a burning sensation on the back of his neck. He turned to see the one person he hated more than any of the disgusting earth humans holding a small red thing they called a water balloon.

The hated Earth creature called Dib.

"Hello, Zim, got any plans for me to foil today. Or have you run out," said the obnoxious voice of a seventeen year old Dib bouncing another water balloon in his pale hand. He had not filled it all the way to the top like he planned, but alas he ran out of time this morning. Therefore, he settled for half-full, for he still knew it would cause the alien pain.

"For the matter of fact, I do, and there is no way YOUR RACE OF DISGUSTING HUMANS WILL NOT STOP ME," Zim screamed at Dib.

"Zim, you really are an idiot," Dib said shortly and walked away to the bleak skool building dropping the balloon at Zim's feet causing Zim to scream and jump in pain, alas Zim had forgotten to bathe in paste and dust, and Dib snickered pleasantly to himself at the payback to Zim for what he had done to him on Friday, ugh he shuddered when the thought crossed his mind.

K2- I love Tacos and biscuits. (FUN FACT) Yeah, I know randomosity my genius came up with that word. Memorize that you will be quized on it later.

Adrian- No you wont.

Audience- whew.

Adrian- And you did not create that word, Riley did.

Riley- I did?

K2- No, I did now obey the mighty fist of your creator. Turns to Jack, You obey the fist.

Tabitha- No more Invader Zim for you.

K2- No I need IZ, I need it or else I will spontaneously combust again!!

Tabitha- Sigh, the ramblings are longer than the actual story.

Audience Nods.

Riley- But they are important and funny... mostly funny.puts grape sucker in mouth.

K2- YAY!! Oh yeah closings: Thanks to all my readers and yadda, yadda, yadda. Love to you all. Review please.  
And Lots of love to my editor, thanks a bunch even though, you did not do anything to this story. I STILL LOVE YOU ELLEN!!

Adrian- You need help.

K2- No not the little men in the white coats!! They are here for me buiscuits of pure squishy-ness.

Tabitha, grabs K2- Come on, we are going now.

K2- Give me my moose.

Riley- I love Moose, or is it Meeses, or is it mooses?

K2- What if it is Meeses??

Adrian- You are all insane.

Riley and K2- Yep.


	3. Chapter 3

K2: Hi, I forgot the summary in the other chapter, I promised.

Riley: Oops. Okay so anyway… This is a ZaDr, so if no likey, no ready.

Tabitha-The summary is Zim and Dib, are now in their Junior Year of High Skool and Dib is tortured and Zim, has calmed down. After years of torture by his fellow humans, Dib starts to breakdown and Zim helps him out. Lots of sex, violence, slash, and angst. The ending is gonna change though. So stay with us. She really likes the ending.

Adrian-That sounds dumber than the actual story.

Tabitha- I know.

K2- I now Present the Third Chapter of This Strange Thing Called Life.

Riley- We don't own Invader Zim, and she also wants you to know she had to rewrite this chapter so it is different.

K2-It was just a bunch of numbers and squares and stuff.

* * *

Chapter 3-The Doomed, Doomed, Doomed Existence called High Skool:

Dib walked into class and was immediately jeered at. He just hung his head and sat down, his composition notebook out and drew. He was drawing a comic series based on a kid, that is killed by three drunk jerks who, light up a building that he was hiding in. He still needed a title. The art department was just a thing of distant past, and creative release was stomped on.

He just sat there with his notebook. All the while preps and jocks taunted the boy; they shouted their insecurities at him, blaming him for all their problems. "You are so weird, why don't you just die already, nobody gives a damn about you," he had heard many comments such as that just today. Hell, he heard these comments everyday; since kindergarten, maybe not such vulgarities, but the other children would not let them play and other childish nonsense. "Hey, faggot-butt, what are you drawing." Torque took Dib's notebook, ripping the pages. "Hey, look everybody the fag likes to draw." He ripped a page out. "Oops."

"Stop please," Dib pleaded.

"Awwe are you gonna cry now, fag."

"What is this, you have Torque-thing."

Zim had walked into class, jumped up and took Dib's notebook, and looked through it, as Dib scrambled to get the pages on the ground that had been ripped, but Torque's foot stomped on the his hand. He pulled it out, but ended up ripping the rest of the pages in half.

"Shit." he said under his breath.

When Ms. Bitters appeared out of nowhere and the taunting stopped immediately but became papers thrown at him and he had his notebook back from Zim. Torque had sat down and he picked up what remained of his book and sat down quietly in his seat. He tried to hold back the tears, and was succeeding somewhat. The truth was is it hurt him, it did make him feel worthless, and everyday he tried to get over it. The truth is that they make him feel like he was as worthless as the dirt on the bottom of their shoes. Their words did not just bounce off the surface, they sunk deep, and it really hurt. Nevertheless, he got on with life, not showing the pain, all the same, he would try to save them; he was going to save the world. His only outlet for his pain was covered by his long black trench coat, long black sleeves, and black wrist bands.

Due to cut funding, they got the same insane teacher every year, so they were stuck with Ms. Bitters until they graduated. At that moment, Zim walked in and took his seat, looking back at the doodling Dib, not forgiving him for the balloon incident, stuck his tongue out at him. Dib looked up at this moment and saw the thin red leathery tongue out. Dib stuck his own normal tongue out at the "normal human" as they glared intently at each. Ms. Bitters took role call not even bothering to wait and see if they were actually there or not. Then she started to drone on and on and on about how the marsupials are going to stuff everyone in their pouches or other such nonsense. They were all Doomed, Doomed, Doomed, Doomed…

* * *

K2: Now that all the introduction nonsense is over, I can start on the good stuff.

Riley: Warning, starting of the ZADR is coming now and I warn thee there will be lots of slash, angst, and sex to come.

Adrian: Why must there be sex. But at least there is also violence.

Riley: There will also be many biased jerks in this story, She is not, but this is kind of what Mark Twain did, so I say let the story go on.

Tabitha: However, not too soon, the sex will come later, but the angst, violence, and slash is next.

K2: Plus definitely the next chapter called- The hell called Gym Class(hint, hint.) If you do not like this kind of story then I suggest that you run in the opposite direction screaming and do not read the rest of the story. For the rest of you that are insane and will keep reading and reviewing, thanks for the reviews, and again love to all my readers.

Jack: Thanks especially to otherrealmwriter and ttlgrlvr for reviewing. It is for you that I am continuing this story. Plus all the others that have reviewed before these revisions.

K2- The story that Dib is working on, is the one about Jack Strange, it is called The Strange Misadventures of Jack Strange. I will post it on the other fanfiction site when I get the chance.

Adrian- Which may be awhile.

K2- Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

K2-This chapter really delves into the hell that Dib (and I) call gym class. Hope all my awesome readers like my story so far. If you hate it, then please tell me what I can change so you do not hate it!! Reviews are loved and will be responded too.

Riley-Flames are also welcome. I really like this chapter, it starts to show the ZaDr.

K2- I like it too.

Adrian-For some odd reason she likes flames and I kind of like this story too.

Riley- You like something?

K2-Wow, plus Adrian I find flames funny. Plus my cherry candy canes love to munch on them.

Tabitha-She does not own Invader Zim, but wishes she did.

Adrian-We are glad for one she doesn't. Otherwise this abomination might be an episode.

Jack-Enjoy the story, please read and review. Oh wow this chapter is really long.

K2- damn it is.

Chapter 4-The Pointless Thing Called Gym-Class:

Halfway through the day, the class left Ms. Bitters room, and went to the class Dib hated the most. Gym class. It was the only other teacher that taught them, and everyone else loved to get out of Ms. Bitters class, and knock each other's brains out with dodge balls. Other than Zim, the other teens could not wait to change into the white shirt and blue shorts uniform, and over his black long sleeve shirt. Dib hated it; he hated everything from the games to the uniform. Curse this damn uniform; it is so plain, nothing abnormal about it. Probably the worst thing about Gym was the fact the teacher hated him. When his glasses were stolen and rinsed down the toilet, the scum of a teacher Mr. Murderbottum ignored it and even praised the kids that did it. He had to walk around without being able to see. He had been beaten up; he had even had a swirly, he didn't even know that people still gave swirlys anymore. Luckily, he had learned that if he can get out of the locker room soon enough he would not be bothered too badly. Zim was already in there when he walked in. They glared at each other. Dib changed into his white t-shirt and red shorts, leaving on his long black sleeved shirt and wrist bands. Zim glared intently still feeling the burning on his feet from the water balloon as he looked into the human's eyes. Dib was the only one who was a threat to his plans, and was always getting in the way. They walked outside the newly refurbished gymnasium in the raging wind, and the teacher addressed Dib, and snapped menacingly, "Dib and Zim why don't you be the first one to run around the track, the others can catch up and pass you." All the teenagers laughed. Why did the only person even close to being his friend have to be his worst enemy, it is just my luck he thought.

"Now, Dib and Zim," yelled Mr. Murderbottum spraying spit everywhere, "Go, or the punishment will be worse."

So, Dib and Zim ran, and soon enough the rest of the class had passed him, he could have outrun them all, but what was the point, they would just push him down and keep going. They would keep going on with their pitiable lives of ignorance.

The earth human Dib, did not run with the class, but stayed behind and jogged a lazy lap around the black circular track. Zim looked up at the darkening sky and hoped that it would not rain. The accursed earth weather that rained small pellets of DOOM. Irk damn that earth sky. The sky rumbled with the sound of distant thunder, and Zim gave a shiver as the sky threatened rain, why had he forgotten to bathe in paste. To Zim the sky was taunting him, like the pathetic earth babies taunted the-Dib. Thankfully, he was ignored completely today and Dib was the target today. Zim had an idea, with Dib, "Hey Dib, race you to the end." Dib was well equipped in Athletics.

"You're on Zim." He sped ahead, Zim right behind. They passed the others in a whirl. They stopped and watched the two race each other twice around the track. They were stunned when the two finally stopped, the rest of the class was still on the first lap., and were Out of breath Dib smiled at Zim.

"Nice race Zim," panted Dib.

"Very nice," Zim panted back.

"Earth smell, why do you wear long sleeves all the time?" (hint plot developement.)

"Because I want to Alien scum."

"All right," called Mr. Murderbottum, "get inside and get ready for bludgeon ball." He had to call over the raging weather, that thank Irk it had not started to rain. The class went back into the gymnasium pushing the two, and began to knock each other's brains (or as Zim and Dib wished) out with bludgeon balls with pathetically high tech machinery. Of course, Zim and Dib stayed towards the back of their teams preferring to stay out of the line of fire, Zim in fear of loosing his wig or contacts. Dib stayed back just because it was a pointless use of his time.

Gym class ended with a loud whine of the bell, and they all stumbled back into the locker room. The locker room was filled with half naked teenage boys slapping each other in the ass with towels, and laughing about it. Dib rolled his eyes and quickly changed into his normal clothes. It felt good to be back in all black, he went to put on his long trench, but it was not where he took it off. He sighed knowing that it had been taken by the jocks. They did not have lockers "too expensive", and yet the skool could afford absolutely pointless machinery like bludgeon ball launchers and a brand new gym every year. Dib looked around as he looked around just in case, yet there was no luck in finding it. He bent over to look under the benches to see if it had maybe fallen under one of them. Suddenly he felt a sharp finger poke him in the back he sat up hitting his head on the bench. Rubbing his head, Dib saw the Zim, and immediately noticed he looked embarrassed, "Uh, umm, Dib uh here is your coat thingy. I picked it up before the humans could get it, I saw them looking at it, and I uh know how much you like Li… I AM ZIM."

Dib knew what he was trying to say, and responded, "Uhh, thank you Zim, I um appreciate it." He looked at the alien and saw a blush rising on his green cheeks, and immediately felt his own pale cheeks go warm.

"Well, uh bye now Zim and I really do appreciate it."

He went to walk out of the bleak locker room; however, seconds away from hell a hand on his chest stopped him,

"Hey freak what do you think you are doing," he looked up to see Torque staring at him a grin stretching across his hateful visage.

"I am leaving, what the hell do you want Torque," and irritated Dib spat at him.

"You always have to be so smart don't you Dib," he grinned again as his fist collided with his stomach. Dib was launched back into one of the athletic lockers (for use only for athletics) clutching his stomach in pain. Torque picked him up by his collar; although Dib was taller Torque was more built up than Dib. Torque bashed Dib's head into a locker twice before he released him as a green gloved hand collided with his face. Zim stood there glaring at the fallen human-scum. He kicked him once more and then went to pick up the other fallen earth-scum holding out his arm.

"Dib, wake up, if you think I am going to carry you then you are sadly mistaken, FILTHY HUMAN." Dib opened his eyes to see to blue ones staring into his.

"Zim, will you stop yelling already, I already have enough of a headache," Dib pointed out.

"NEVER," Zim screamed louder laughing. He held out his gloved arm to the human, and the human gladly took it. Dib noted it felt weird to have contact with another being; he had gone a long time with no comforting physical contact, it felt nice to touch something warm and friendly, if you could call a gloved alien hand bent on world domination friendly. When Dib was at last on his feet, Zim's grip left somewhat reluctantly and Dib did not want it to leave either.

They heard a groan and saw Torque clutching his groin area in pain.

"Jesus Zim what did you do?"

"He was hurting you, I mean, I am the only one who can hurt the Dib."

Dib just looked at Zim strangely.

The loud shriek of the bell rang signaled the beginning of their next class.

"Shit," they said simultaneously.

They arrived in Ms. Bitter's class as she began role call, and noted their absence, probably the only people she did this for, and they were not grateful for it. "Dib, Zim you are late, one more tardy and it will be another detention," the snake shadow like teacher threatened, "do not let it happen again, now take your seats."

They quickly went to their seats as Ms. Bitters droned on about the Pythagorean Theorem, and soon the two had dazed off each doing their own thing. Dib was drawing and Zim was plotting, it was a usual class day of class.

An hour later skool was let out for good that day, as every other student climbed out windows and trampled each other to get out, Dib and Zim both lagged behind. Zim was at his locker when Dib walked up to the Irken in disguise and whispered, "Thanks, Zim."

"No problem Dib-stink, just don't think this means I won't destroy your pathetic EXISTENCE."

Dib laughed, I mean genuinely laughed at the alien and said, "Do not think this means, I don't still want to see you on an autopsy table, Alien scum, oh yeah Zim, you may need this; it is raining." Dib handed Zim his black umbrella, and pulled up the hood to his trench coat and walked out with the rest of the earthen scum of the planet.

"Huh, weirdo," Zim muttered to himself as he opened the umbrella and walked out of the Skool into the rain no longer a threat to him. He walked to down the same lonely sidewalk and watched the disgusting earthlings roll around and jump in the disgusting rain, thankfully, he stayed dry. Halfway to his Irken disguised home, the rain started pouring even harder, he cringed, waiting for the burning, but it never came, he was safe under the umbrella. Truthfully he had been expecting some kind of trap "I guess it is a thank you then Dib-human."

As Zim entered his home, he thought about the pathetic humans, and stupid they are. Except for the Dib and his sister, they were all pathetic. Why could they not see, he was trying to save their pathetic existence upon this doomed planet. He chuckled; he was starting to sound like Ms. Bitters. Why did he care about the Dib-human, why did he even give a damn if those other disgusting creatures beat him? Zim knew the answer, but shook it out of his head and went to call the tallest which had been long over due as he thought about the strange quietness that was his home, since Gir was out probably raving.

K2: I really hoped this chapter let you delve into the time of hell that is gym class when all the damn preps think you are a worthless piece of dirt and cannot do anything. Yea, I do really hate gym class. I will now stop rambling and type the next chapter. Love to otherrealmwriter and ttlgrlvr (spelled right)? Keep reviewing please!! Begs on knees!!

Riley- Why so many revisions with this chapter. I am sick of reading, I want Ice Cream now.

Adrian- you did not even do any of the revisions.

Riley- but I still feel tired.

K2- Snore

Tabitha- K2, you still have several more chapters to revise and the next one is the worst so get up and get to revisioning.

K2- yawn but I don't wanna.

Adrian- too bad get going.

Riley- Here is a mountain dew.

K2, to readers- Well I hope you all are grateful for this.


	5. Chapter 5

K2- I hate this chapter, always have, and it is now 12:30 in the morning and we are all tired, but I am gonna take on the greatest of all revisions and fix this chapter and the rest of them.

Tabitha- She forgot this chapters summary and story summary- Zim and Dib, are starting to feel affection for each other, in very small intervals. They also are both facing problems with their lives and Zim is about to become Emo and delicious. Dib already is.

Riley- I am tired.

Adrian yawning-You can say that again.

Riley- I am tired, but it is now better than originally.

Adrian- better than it was.

Tabitha- She doesn't own Invader Zim, nor will she ever. Warning ZaDr, slash, and yaoi. Sex is to come, she says soon.

Adrian- I hope not.

Riley- I DO!!

K2- I do too. And since i am writing the story, I chose.

Adrian- P (angry face, w/ tongue sticking out.)

Jack- Enjoy the story.

Chapter 5- The Most Horrible Joke They called His Life: 

Zim walked home and put the umbrella by the door. He was going to talk to the tallest tonight to inform them on his latest plan. He walked up to his "unnoticeable" home and opened the blue door with the men restroom symbol on it. To be greeted by his broken robotic parents.

"We Wel Welcome home son," they stuttered unanimously.

A squeaky pink pig then greeted his face, and was held by a silver robotic arm.

"HIIIII MASTER, I LOVE YOU. CAN WE HAVE TACOS? I LOOOOOVVVEEEs TACOS."

"G.I.R leave me alone, I will be in the lab. Don't break too much while I am gone. Now please leave me, ZIM, must be left to be. ZIM is going to talk to MY TALLEST."

He then went down the porcelain toilet to his Irken base below the earth.

"Master, are you mad."

"No Gir I am not mad, I am busy, Leave ZIM. NOW, GIR."

He went down to the lab, and the insane Gir followed still questioning Zim's snappy mood. "Gir, shut up already."

"Hello Zim," said two recognizable voices from the computer screen.

"My tallest what, what can I do for you." Zim was surprised, this must be important for them to contact him.

"Wow you have gotten tall," Tallest Red.

"Yes, I have."

"How did you get so tall?" Tallest Purple inquired.

"I don't know," Zim replied.

"We will have to search into that," Tallest Red said.

"Why?"

"Because you were so short, well anyhow it has been a long time since you last called us, and wow have you gotten tall.

"You are not taller than us, are you?"

"Probably not my great Tallest."

"Well, to why we called."

"Yes," Zim anxious for the news.

"We have something very important about your "assignment" on Earth," said Tallest Purple air quoting.

"Yes, My Tallest," Zim replied eagerly.

"We are keeping you on Earth," Tallest Red replied.

"What! Why?!" a dumbfounded Zim stammered.

"Because Operation Impending Doom II is over and the Control Brains command, you either come home and be put on Trial or you stay on Earth as banishment," Red Explained.

"But, but I want to come home, this planet is disgusting, Please my Tallest, let me come back to Irk," a distraught Zim stammered.

"Goodbye Zim, we will not be seeing you again," said Tallest Purple.

"Oh and Zim I would stop trying to destroy that planet if I were you, because you will be moved here and put on Trial and probably killed," laughed Tallest Red.

"Please my Talle…"

"Good bye Zim, we will leave your base and home running, even your SIR unit running, but we suggest you don't try to come back."

"Goodbye," they waved and static replaced their faces on the screen.

"Master, did the Tallest say something," a confused Gir squeaked.

"Yes, Gir we are gonna be on Earth for some more time," he spoke quietly trying to hold back to invading tears. Invaders should not cry, for emotion is a weakness. But then again he was no longer an Invader if he ever was, so he could cry, so cry he did. Sobbing uncontrollably in the darkness of his once great lab, Zim heard a small concerned voice, and a cold metal hand touch his gloved one, "YAY, I like it here!" "Master, why are you crying, are you sad we are gonna stay here?" Zim was startled at his comprehension.

"Yes Gir, I am sad," Zim did not look at him, and Gir just stared back.

"But Master, the big-headed kid, Dib is here, you can be friends now."

Zim choked back tears, "maybe Gir, maybe, Lets go."

"Oookie, dockie, smokey artichokey," giggled the insane robot.

Zim had little voice to speak and what he had became soaked with grief and betrayal. He let Gir lead him into the empty house, supplied with Irken technology, so everything was still working and Zim continued his life living as a normal kid with a skin condition…

K2- Okay, it is now 5:33 on the same morning and I am done. Whew that chapter took forever.

Riley- Can we go to bed now.

Adrian, already asleep- snore

Tabitha- Hope you all enjoyed the newly refurbished chapter, it took forever to update and finish. We are going to be and please Review. K2 really takes to heart what is said. As always open to flames. The candy canes are getting hungry.

Jack- Goodnite.

K2- Oh yea, I am posting this the nite after I finished the chapter, we dont have internet in the house, so I had to wait until I came out to the business (known as shop) to post this. We will see how long this chapter remains intact until I decide I don't like it anymore. WARNINIG MAY BE MORE REVISIONS WITH THIS CHAPTER!! SORRY but I really don't like how this chapter plays out. I had to change it to go with my new ending, so the Tallest are less harsh than they should be. Sorry.


End file.
